1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a method for fabricating a display device and a display device, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a display device, which is capable of improving display quality, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices may be classified into light-emitting type display devices and light-receiving type display devices. The light-emitting type display devices include, e.g., flat cathode ray tube (FCRT) displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
For example, the OLED display is an emissive display device and has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response speed. Accordingly, since the OLED display is implemented in mobile devices, e.g., a digital camera, a video camera, a portable information terminal, a smart phone, an ultra slim notebook computer, a tablet personal computer, and a flexible display device or in large scale electrical/electronic products, e.g., an ultra thin television, it receives great attentions.
The OLED display may realize colors by using a principle in which holes and electrons, which are injected into first and second electrodes, are recombined with each other to emit light. That is, when excitons, in which the injected holes and electrons are combined with each other, return from an excited state to a ground state, light may be emitted.